A Stab in the Dark
by dancingdrpepper
Summary: Percy goes to school thinking the year will as normal as his school years ever are, but is largely surprised when he sees his friends from camp and they tell him about the threat to Manhattan. He and his friends rush to find out what the threat is and how to stop it before it stops them- or even worse stops the world


_Man, this is going to be boring_. I think to myself as I walked into Goode High School.

I just got back from camp the night before and was being forced to go back to school for my junior year. I wish all my camp friends went here, especially Annabeth. I miss her so much it hurts.

As I'm walking down the halls, I realize that maybe I should pay attention to where I'm going, and right as I think that, I run into someone.

"Hey! Watch where your go- oh hey Perce" I had run into my best mortal friend, Zach.

I had met Zach in freshman year. We were both on the swim team. He was really good at swimming, as he was the top freshman swimmer. Still on the swim team today, I have to dull down my powers as to not give anything away about the whole, son of the Greek god Poseidon, thing. But Zach and I became fast friends over the butterfly stroke, us being the only ones who perfected it in a week. He introduced me to his friends since I was new to the school.

"Yo! I haven't seen you since last year man!" My other friend Jack says. He was one of Zach's friends.

After that we all head to first period discussing what we did over the summer, me modifying what I did to make it sound normal.

First period, Zach, Jack, and I all have health class. The class everyone hates. The teacher, Mrs. Patchy, is old and grumpy, and makes all the assignments difficult and boring. Since it's the first day, there isn't much to do, but during the lecture about how she expects us to behave in her class, I start to doze off. The bell rings and we race out the door as quickly as we can. We head to our lockers, which happen to be right next to each other because we all have the same 1st period.

"Did you hear about the new kids?" Zach asks.

"Yeah Mike was texting me during first period. A few had geometry with him," Jack replies.

"A few? That means more than two?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah and they all know each other. It seems kinda fishy," Jack says.

The late bell rings and I hurry to my second period class. Neither Jack nor Zach had the same class as me so they hurried off in their own directions. My second period class was my elective, and I had chosen Mythology as my elective. That class would be a piece of cake. Blue cake preferably. I walk into the room and see a group of heads huddled together. I couldn't see the faces of the people, but somehow, they seemed familiar. There was about nine of them sitting there. I took a seat behind Lola, a very pushy and annoying girl.

"Hey Percy. How was your summer? You didn't come to my blowout summer party." She exclaims in her high pitch voice.

As soon as she says my name, the blonde girl in front of her tenses. I only noticed that small of a detail because of all of my training at camp. The blonde princess curls look so familiar. I was about to get up to see who it was when the teacher, Mr. Lawson comes in and tells our class to take a seat.

"Alright class! I know in most of your classes you won't be doing much work today, but my class is different! We have a lot to cover in here!" He announces. "Does anyone know the sword that Hercules used?"

My hand shot up in the air. I knew the answer to this! No one else would know the answer to this difficult question! I look around and realize that, _damn_, a bunch of other kids have their hand up. Two of them who look alike and familiar are snickering something to themselves. A girl with short dark spikey hair starts grumbling. I wish I could see their faces but they are all at the front of the room while I, am stuck in the back.

"Yes Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Lawson called on me.

"It was Heracles' sword but got passed to other heroes." I answer. All the new kids start to laugh softly.

"I believe it is Hercules but great answer!" Mr. Lawson corrects.

I sink into my chair and start to think, why in the world they seem familiar. They laughed as if that was exactly what they were going to say and tensed when they heard my name. I must be really stupid not to be getting this. I wish I had Annabeth here with me, then I'd figure it out in a second. Wait. Annabeth? That's it! It's my friends from camp! Now that I think about it, wow how did I not guess it earlier? I've been friends with them since I was 12.

I get so invested in my thoughts that I totally forgot about paying attention in class and before I know it, BAM class is over. Every one files out of the class room quickly and I look for my friends outside the class room.

I spot a girl with short spikey dark hair and run over, and jump on her back to startle her, I hear a gasp of surprise and look at her face- it wasn't Thalia.

"What in the world!" The girl screams at me.

It was a random girl that I didn't know wearing a black tee shirt. Well isn't this awkward.

"I am so sorry, I thought you were someone else!" I apologize to the girl. I walk away as to not embarrass myself anymore.

I hear laughing coming from behind me and I turn and see all my camp friends doubled over laughing. Jason, Piper, Leo, Thalia, Nico, Connor and Travis Stoll and of course my wise girl.

"Oh shut up," I say to them

"Nah, I think I'll keep on laughing," Nico says. He always was way too sassy.

They straighten up the laughter draining from their faces and Piper says, "The reason we're here isn't laughable so we'll stop. Percy, there is a huge threat in this part of New York so Chiron sent us here to help you get rid of it."


End file.
